I love you
by LadyUsagi
Summary: Serena and Darien discover eachother identities and fa;; in love...what a surprise...


Author's notes: This is a Serena and Darien fanfic. They find out their identities. There's fighting, kissing and loads more so please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Leaning forward just an inch, Tuxedo Mask captured her lips with his, emitting an immediate response from Sailor Moon. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss even more. Her fingers slid into his hair at the nape of his neck and began playing with it, sending chills of pleasure down his spine.  
  
They broke apart only for the need of more air. Sailor Moon drowsily looked into Tuxedo Mask's eyes, and they both smiled. Even hidden by the half mask placed on his face they were visible and somewhat familiar.  
  
The snow had begun to fall again, and they were covered with tiny snowflakes. He reached a hand up and gently brushed some flakes off of her face, never taking his gaze away from her for a moment.  
  
It was then that he noticed that her teeth were chattering.  
  
"We've been out here long enough, don't you think?" he asked softly. Pulling Sailor Moon up out of the snow, Tuxedo Mask embraced her tightly in order to warm her and also for the purpose of just holding her close to him. Even though she was freezing, he felt warm all over just by being close to her.  
  
"C'mon, let's go back to my apartment and warm up." He suggested. At this point he hadn't realised that he wasn't Darien and that it wasn't exactly Tuxedo Mask's apartment, it was Darien's. Then he decided that he didn't care.  
  
They kissed again on the way back, and even longer at the front door. Sailor Moon felt completely safe with Tuxedo Mask, without having to even question him about it. Deep down inside she knew he would never take advantage of her.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she thought. "This is Darien's apartment…unless…no way!" She threw the thought out of her mind.  
  
Something changed in Tuxedo Mask after they kissed. He was so much more tender and gentle with her, treating her as if she was about to break. He got her settled on the couch with a thick fleece blanket wrapped around her, and then he volunteered to make up some cocoa as well. Snuggling deeper into the blanket, Sailor Moon decided with a grin that she could get used to this treatment very easily.  
  
He brought over two steaming mugs of cocoa, and handed one to her as he sat down. She sipped from it, then placed it on the end table so it could cool down some more. Cuddling up next to him on the couch, she sighed contentedly. Tuxedo Mask wrapped an arm around her, and kissed the top of her head. "If I didn't have so much to do, I'd could stay right here forever," Sailor Moon murmured, ready to fall asleep in his embrace.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up at him and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, I've been meaning to tell you that I sort of um" her voice trails off for a minute.  
  
"Sort of what?" he asked.  
  
"I sort of Love you." she blurted out.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looks shocked at first then he grabs my head so I could face him.  
  
"I love you too." He says with that he grabbed my head and kissed me.  
  
"She loves me Sailor Moon loves me." He thought. "When I kissed her I could feel her love for me too. It felt so strong. So very strong."  
  
When they were finished kissing Sailor Moon led her head on his chest. He heard her murmur;  
  
"For once this wasn't a dream." He kissed her head and said;  
  
"Now you know. I love you." We sit on the sofa and watch the day come into night. "Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"But wait we can't go out like this." She said suddenly.  
  
"You're right…what if we detransform then?" he suggested. Sailor Moon thought for a second.  
  
"Okay…" she agreed. She watched in total shock as Tuxedo Mask disappeared into a glittering light.  
  
She gasped as the light faded and revealed…Darien!!!  
  
"Da…Da…Darien?" she gasped. Then she realised something. "I love Tuxedo Mask…I will learn to love Darien in time. I kind of do now." She thought.  
  
Sailor Moon stepped forward into his embrace and kissed him. Darien deepened the kiss. He held one arm tighly around her waist and with the other he tore away her broach. Serena Gasped.  
  
"Serena?" he gasped. Serena nodded breaking away and turning away from him. She fought to hold back tears. Then something hit her.  
  
"I do love Darien!!! But he doesn't love me, he loves Sailor Moon." She thought. She gave way and sobbed gently.  
  
Darien stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Serena broke away. She had to make this easier, pretend that none of this had happened. She shook away her tears and got ready for what she was about to say.  
  
"Get off me jerk. I don't care if Tuxedo Mask loves Sailor Moon, you don't love Serena so I'm out of here!!!" she snapped. It hurt to say that, a lot.  
  
Darien was shocked. Then he realised, she had been crying. He began to see through her act. He grabbed her chin and brought his lips to hers.  
  
Serena melted into his embrace, kissing back passionately. Darien held her tight, as if to stop her from leaving.  
  
"You were saying?" he murmured.  
  
"I was only complimenting you on what a very sexy man you are and how you have wonderful taste, and...should I continue or have I apologised enough?"  
  
"Continue...I'm enjoying this." 


End file.
